1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server assembly comprising a multi-functional fixing frame which can be assembled in a fixed state or a transferable guiding state according to different needs.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer server systems often include multiple number of standard servers mounted in a standard server cabinet. Each server is a standalone computer that can include many electronic components, such as one or more processors, RAM, fixed disks, AC to DC power supplies, and others. For unified management, the servers are arranged in the server cabinet one-by-one in the order from bottom to top. A common computer server system with the servers received in the server cabinet has a weight of about 200 kilograms.
During shipment of the computer server system, the computer server system is mounted on a stack board via a plurality of fixing structures. After the computer server system reaches a shipment destination, a guiding ramp is positioned and angled between the stack board and the ground. The computer server system can be moved from the stack board onto the guiding ramp, and then slide down the guiding ramp onto the ground. However, since each computer server system needs such a guiding ramp for the shipment to be received, and the guiding ramp is usually metal and is discarded after the computer server system has been moved from the stack board to the ground, thereby increasing the shipping costs of the computer server system, as does waste of materials.
It is thus desirable to provide a server assembly which can overcome the described limitations.